Teddy's Loving Care
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Ted has a way to cheer Cody up after he gets fired. Set on September 2nd, Slash


_(A/N: the following contains slash. That's a m/m, as well as sexually explicit content. If any of that offends you, please click back. For those of you who it doesn't, enjoy.)_

_Monday, September 2nd, 2013_

Cody's fists trembled as he drove to his hotel. Tears were in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. _Ridiculous_. Absolutely ridiculous. He didn't deserve this. Just as he was getting his well-earned push, Hunter pissed all over his opportunity. His _JOB_.

He shuddered as he opened his room door, seeing his beloved brunette sitting on their bed. Cody closed the door and sniffled, catching his attention. Ted stood, opening his arms. Cody all but threw himself into Ted's arms, sobbing loudly. Ted sighed and rubbed his back gently, kissing Cody's forehead. "Don't cry baby...c'mon, it'll be okay...you'll be back" he told him. Cody choked on a sob. "It's not fair! That son of a bitch!" Cody screamed in anguish.

Ted grabbed his face and made him look up. "Cody. Relax baby, it's me talking to you. You'll be back. People love you baby boy. Hunter will realize his mistake" he told him, the slight drawl in his voice calming Cody down. Ted wiped his eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you, baby" he whispered.

Cody wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and nuzzled his neck. "Teddy..." He said quietly. He didn't even know what he wanted to say, he just quietly spoke his beloved's name into the silence. Ted wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, pulling them closer.

"C'mon baby. Let's get you cleaned up" Ted quietly ordered, grabbing Cody's hand and bringing him to the bathroom. Ted started the bath water and Cody stripped quietly, putting his clothes in a pile under the sink. Ted untied the string to his sleeping pants and put them in the same pile, getting in the tub first and motioning for Cody to get in as well.

The tub was big enough for the both of them and then some but Cody sat in Ted's lap, hugging him once more. Ted didn't mind at all and he gently ran a rag over Cody's back and shoulders, kissing his jaw. Cody mewled quietly and sat up to allow Ted to wash his chest.

They kept eye contact throughout the exchange, with Cody melting and relaxing under Ted's familiar and warm gaze. He took the rag from Ted and maneuvered around, washing him as well. Afterwards, he embraced him again, enjoying both the comfort and Ted's very existence.

The Million Dollar Prince's fingers danced over Cody's hips gently. Ted perked up when he heard Cody hum in appreciation. He instantly thought of a way to cheer his boy up.

Ted angled his neck up, nipping Cody's ear to get his attention. Cody shuddered slightly. "Codes, I'm gonna make you feel good, okay?" He hummed, grabbing Cody's hips. Cody nodded, squeaking when Ted sat up. He wrapped his long legs around Ted's waist and smirked to himself when he heard Ted groan quietly.

He walked them to the bedroom and Ted set Cody down, grabbing a towel. Cody shivered. "Teddy I'm cold." He complained. Ted rolled his eyes and dried Cody off thoroughly before doing the same to himself. He then pushed Cody to the bed, hands running over his toned body.

Cody let out a pleasured sigh as Ted kissed down his chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and biting gently. Cody looked down, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he saw Ted watching him as he continued. Cody felt his body begin to react and he whined.

"Teddy please..." He mumbled brokenly. Ted's eyes twinkled and his mouth moved down to Cody's awakening manhood. He tauntingly kissed the head, enjoying how his baby boy was getting impatient. "Relax baby. When have I ever steered you wrong?" He teased. Cody shot him a flat look, full ready to retort but it died out when Ted took his cock into his mouth. Cody let out a startled shout as Ted's eyes slid closed and he slowly bobbed his head, still running his fingers over Cody's abs. Cody's hands curled into the sheets and he bucked slightly. Ted's fingers twitched, a small warning.

_Don't move._

It was a challenge Ted always issued. By this stage in their relationship, he was able to tell Cody to do so without saying a word. Cody loathed when he did this. Ted knew damn well Cody couldn't hold still for too long in this situation. Ted was munch too skilled and Cody was much too responsive.

As if reading the younger man's thoughts, Ted reached up to gently roll one of Cody's nipples between his thumb and pointer, sucking just a bit harder and faster. Cody forced a breath out of his chest and tried to obey Ted's silent request. It was too much and Ted knew it. "T-Teddy please...I need you..." Cody pleaded. Ted looked up at him again, and Cody really wanted to know how the Prince can look so damn smug with his cock in his mouth. Ted released his throbbing cock with a wet pop and smirked.

"Cody, you're too impatient. Get on your knees baby." Ted ordered, lightly slapping Cody's thigh. Cody yelped and did so, wiggling his ass at Ted. The brunette bit his lip and slapped both of his cheeks, chuckling at the small keen that left Cody's throat. Ted moved to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, walking back to Cody and nudging his legs apart a bit more. He poured the substance over Cody's pucker, growling quietly in satisfaction when he saw it quiver. He covered his fingers as well and gently pushed one in, going slow.

"T-Ted! What is t-that?! I-It's hot.."Cody stammered, face red. Ted smirked and kissed his shoulder, pushing another in. "It's a little something special. Doesn't it feel good baby?" He practically purrs in Cody's ear. The smaller man nodded, shamelessly spreading his legs for Ted. "God, Ted...more...I want more" he mewled. Ted hums in appreciation and began thrusting his fingers in and out if Cody's loosening passage, feeling himself grow painfully hard at the sight of his boy begging and blushing like this. He didn't touch himself yet though.

Ted added a third finger, grabbing Cody's hip as he thrusted them even faster, looking for that spot in Cody. After a few minutes, he found it. "Ted!" Cody gasped, now squirming beneath him. Ted reached under him and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Cody tried to hold on but after Ted hit his spot a few more times, he came all over Ted's hand and the top of the comforter.

Ted withdrew his fingers and smirked at the pout Cody shot him. He shrugged and licked Cody's seed off of his hands. Cody whined and sat up on his knees, pulling Ted in for a kiss. Ted bit his lip gently, urging him to part them. Cody complied and groaned quietly at dual taste of his own release and another that was pure Ted DiBiase.

Ted pulled back the comforter and laid Cody down, crawling over him and resuming the kiss as he parted his legs. Cody moaned into the kiss when he felt the head of Ted's cock nudge his entrance. He pulled away, nibbling Ted's jaw. "Please tell me you're gonna fuck me" he pouted. Ted shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm going to make love to you, baby." He responded, staring down at Cody. The man blushed, staring up at Ted. He wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and pulled him down so they were in each other's space again. "I love you so much" he whispered. Ted smiled. "I love you too" he responded, grabbing Cody's hips and slowly pressing into the smaller man.

Cody ground his teeth together and Ted squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus in not ravishing the younger man. He let out a shaky laugh when he was fully inside. "Dammit Codes, why are you always so tight?" He joked. Cody blushed an even darker shade of red and said nothing, just burying his face in Ted's neck.

Ted slowly pulled out of him before thrusting back in, groaning quietly. Cody was making the most delicious sounds in his ear, begging him to go faster, to thrust harder. "Please Teddy," he started, pulling away to look into Ted's eyes. "I need all of you. Please. I'm not gonna break" Cody whimpered. Ted nodded and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as he thrusted faster into Cody's welcoming body, hitting his prostate hard. Cody arched his back and cried out in bliss. "Again Teddy!" He demanded, his free hand finding its way scratching down Ted's back. Ted growled and pulled one of Cody's legs up and over his shoulder, thrusting hard into the man.

"C'mon baby, say my name" he groaned, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge. Cody looked at him with half lidded eyes, lips swollen, sweat dripping down his temple, panting. "Ted!" He moaned, squeezing Ted's hand for a moment. "Ted I'm so close. Oh fuck. Please, please, please" Cody chanted quietly, cock twitching slightly. Ted saw and licked his lips, kissing his jaw. "Cum with me baby" he whispered. Cody cried out, squeezing Ted's hand hard as he came for the second time. Ted wasn't too far behind and he let out a loud groan as he filled Cody with his cum.

Both men lay there panting for a moment until Ted pulled out, pulling Cody in for a slow, passion filled kiss. He poured all of his emotion into it and he saw Cody tear up when he pulled away. Cody hugged him tight. "I love you so much" he whispered. Ted hugged back, noticing the engagement ring on his own finger. One that matched the one on Cody's. He smiled down at his fiancé and wiped his eyes.

"I love you too Cody"


End file.
